


A Convergence on Earth Prime

by keeperoforden



Series: WonderSuperCorpCifer [1]
Category: Justice League (2017), Lucifer (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Angst, Author is a long serving member of wonderbat ship, Bisexual Diana (Wonder Woman), Bottom Bruce Wayne, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Crisis, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Nothing, The author is probably better at hurting characters, The author will indulge in fantasy regardless, Top Diana (Wonder Woman), Wonderbat, Wondersupercorpcifer, earth prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperoforden/pseuds/keeperoforden
Summary: After rejecting Supergirl and choosing to partner with Lex in order to complete her project, Lena was fully aware there were concessions to be made.Keeping up pretense was necessary in the post crisis world- Luthors now had a good reputation to maintain. As a direct result, instead of working on her project, Lena now found herself having to attend a charity gala on Lex's behalf.However, to Lena surprise, she didn't expect to make interesting new acquaintances.----Or the Earth Prime crossover that no one asked for. Where Diana meets Lena and Kara in the middle of their rift and then they all meet the Devil cuz why not.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne
Series: WonderSuperCorpCifer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822327
Comments: 22
Kudos: 84





	1. Making new friends

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another writing experiment of mine. Earth Prime is the playground. Hope you enjoy as always.

This was definitely something new and loathsome.

From her town car she watched the steady stream of guests make their way into the venue. Fortunately it was definitely going to be a full house. Which unfortunately meant she was going to have to do a significant amount of socializing. She'd much rather be working on her project than rub shoulders with National City's high society. However, as much as she hated vapid conversations Lena was fully cognizant that things were different now.

Post crisis as Lex called it.

The major difference being that he was alive, after she'd killed him. LCorp was Luthor Corp and her brother was in charge of the company once more. He was also now the Man of Tomorrow, the hero he always wanted to be be. The world lauded over him. But Lena remembered who he was. Who he became. While she did agree to go into this dubious partnership with him, there were concessions she had to make for it to work.

The first of probably many being giving a speech at one of his charity galas to provide support for local orphanages.

The irony was not lost upon her.

But Lex promised to look into the newest problem she encountered in her project if she attended the gala on his behalf. Give a speech, do some small talk and maintain the upstanding Luthor image.

After fifteen minutes of mentally preparing for a dull evening, Lena finally step out.

The night's cool air hit her exposed shoulders. Her black, slash neck pencil dress hugged her curves in all the right places. Stylish enough, but not so much to draw unnecessary attention to herself. This was a quick in and out event.

The hall was already two thirds full, patrons indulging themselves in Luthor decadence.

Lena herself beelined for a glass of champagne as soon as she entered. She claimed herself her very own cocktail table to the outer edge of the room, hoping that she could make herself as incognito as possible.

Absently sipping on her drink Lena scanned the room, identifying most of National City's elite. No one of real interest in attendance, and anyone who she didn't know, didn't matter thereafter.

Lena's sharp green eyes swept the room again, until they snapped onto something that caught their attention. On the opposite side of the room someone else was also trying to go unseen.

An exquisitely bronzed woman just taller than Supergirl, was doing exactly the same thing she was doing. Lena almost couldn't believe that she overlooked someone like that. Or that the rest of attendees were ignorant to her presence for that matter. Or how could a woman like that could keep such a low profile?

The woman was magnificent to behold. Soft and deeply feminine juxtaposed superlatively with sculpted lean musculature. Her textured bun of hair and backless dress did not leave the ripples of muscles in her back to the imagination. Her long arms that cascading out of the capped sleeves oozed strength and sensuality. Exuding confidence and sophistication within her shroud of anonymity.

At that point, Lena swore she'd never wear a white and gold dress again. She'd never pull be able to pull it off like that.

Lena watched as the woman peered about the room alone. Content to observe everyone interact with one another other.

The woman definitely wasn't from around here. Lena wouldn't not know who such a ferocious woman was. Maybe she was a model, fashion wasn't a thing Lena paid too much attention to. Still, her look was on the supermodel side of the spectrum, therefore surely Lena would have known who this was simply out of sheer popularity. So maybe not a model.

Lena was a scientist at heart. She needed to figure things out, her mind demanded that curiosities be satisfied. And right now her curiosity was itching her brain like a bad rash. Lena's itching halted abruptly along with any respiration when a sultry brown iris caught her staring from the corner of the woman's eye.

Lena could feel her face flush red at the sideways glance, like an exposed peeping Tom. In those five seconds the woman looked at her, Lena knew, _she knew_ she was being watched. Her level of perception was remarkable.

The woman however simply brushed off her voyeurism and continued observing the rest of the guests.

Brushed off Lena's interest. Ignored her curiosity and if anything, only stoked Lena's inquisitiveness even more. Besides this was a Luthor gala, she was a Luthor. She should find out who was the only interesting woman in attendance.

This logic worked her legs into motion, determined to solve this mystery.

Lena's march was interrupted by several attendants who exchanged pleasantries with her. She found herself at each instance glancing to make sure the woman did not leave her spot. Luckily she didn't. She even turned around once to see who Lena was talking to.

The woman was waiting for her to come.

Lena checked herself, this individual was drawing her in like a moth to a flame.

Lena tried to enter the magnificent woman's space as casually as she could. Treating her as she was just another guest. She towered over Lena, despite Lena wearing incredibly high heels tonight and gave Lena a small inviting smile.

"Thank you for coming tonight. Your support makes a big impact."

Her smile faded somewhat. Lena kicked herself for obviously putting her foot mouth for whatever reason.

"I always aim to help those who cannot help themselves. But the truth is, the impact is rarely big. So many still suffer regardless."

The woman's voice was husky with a thick Mediterranean accent. Greek most likely. Each word full of weight.

The greek woman sighed deeply. "Nevertheless it is important that we continue, each hard fought stride helping those we can. Don't you agree?" her returning smile more hopeful.

"Yes... of course," Lena confirmed, blinking rapidly.

She spoke as though she was someone who had witnessed the world of suffering, come to the conclusion that there was no way to beat it yet still found that she had to fight against it. That even a inch of ground she won she would gladly take. Battle hardened.

If Lena wasn't nervous before she was now. She could feel her throat dry up. Here she was embarking on a simple fact finding mission by making small talk. Now she was utterly disarmed by this woman, who was clearly more serious about this gala's purpose than she was. And at the same time seemingly nonchalant about its overall futility. Confident down to every cell, owning her contradictions.

All this Lena had gathered from her few sentences and yet she still didn't know anything about this radiantly enigmatic woman.

"Are you new supporter of the Luthors' charitable endeavours?"

"No. I haven't been to a Luthor fundraiser in a very long time. Feels like another world actually."

"So what brings you to this one?"

"A friend of mine suggested we meet here."

"Oh and where is your companion?"

"Running an errand, but should be here soon."

Honestly Lena was quite impressed by the woman's candor and discretion. She hadn't evaded any of her questions yet didn't really offer any substantial information. Perhaps it was time to be more direct.

"I'm Lena Luthor," extending her hand.

The woman reached out for it, "Diana."

Lena smirked, "Diana? Just Diana? What like Princess Diana?"

Diana's eye squinted as she smiled widely, "Something like that."

Lena found herself snickering. Her fact finding mission here was a complete failure. Science was like that sometimes. At least she was entertaining.

Maybe a different approach was needed.

"Hello, excuse me, can I just..."

A server stopped behind Lena's back, hors d'oeuvres being distributed. Lena bristled. The sound of the voice alone alerted her to who was currently picking the tray clean.

Diana could sense Lena's anger and raised her eyebrow.

"...these are really good...I'll just have...one more."

As soon as server moved, Lena pivoted on her heel ready for confrontation.

"There may not be enough here to satisfy your appetite _Kara_." 


	2. The moments before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling sorta bummy lately.

Kara's face was stuffed, with eyes widened as the blood drained away from her face. She held three other toothpicked potstickers in her hands. Hair up and wearing a simple black cocktail dress.

"Rena..." she chewed quickly and swallowed, "... what are you doing here?"

Lena raised an unimpressed eyebrow, "This is a Luthor charity function. I am a Luthor as you recall."

A sadness settled in Kara's eyes.

"I'm sorry. Andrea sent me here to cover the event. I was told Lex would be here. I didn't know you...I'll leave if that's what you want..."

Lena sighed. Kara was just here to do her job, besides Diana was watching, she didn't want to seem petty.

"Its fine Kara. We can be civil. Do what you have to do and I'll do the same." Her words carefully chosen, loaded and coded so they alone would understand. Or so Lena thought.

"You know each other," Diana queried, clearly wanting to intervene in their interaction.

Wow. It was the only thought that echoed in Kara's mind as she gawked slack jawed at the breathtaking woman in Lena's company. Power and beauty personified.

Lena closed her eyes and sighed. How the tables turned. Now she was the object of someone else's curiosity. Perhaps however she could use Kara's presence to her benefit.

"This is Kara Danvers reporter at CatCo Magazine."

Kara awkwardly transferred all of her potstickers to one hand and joined them at the table so she could shake hands.

"Hi I'm Kara."

"Hello Kara, I am Diana," she smiled warmly as she took Kara's hand.

At the contact, Kara immediately looked down at their joined hands. Diana had such a firm grip. Kara didn't usually feel people's grip in such a way. Or in anyway.

When Diana released Kara's hand, Kara's starstruck eyes changed, a hundred questions forming in her mind. Lena could tell. She watched as Kara lengthened herself to her full height and squared her shoulders. Posturing. Not just Kara Danvers anymore, Supergirl. Oh yes there was more to Diana and Kara would find out.

"So you're friends?" Diana beat Kara's question.

"We hardly know each other." "Yes we...used to be." Lena and Kara answered in unison.

Diana raised her brow, slightly concerned, "So 'its complicated' I take it. I hope whatever has come between you both will not remain there for long."

Diana's gave her warm hopeful smile once more. Kara was completely mesmerized by it. Like if she were hearing the first good news in months. As if Diana had just deposited hope back into the paragon who had used up all of hers. Kara couldn't help the feeling from saturating her and she smiled back at the beautiful woman that held her gaze.

Lena feeling miffed gave an audible huff that disrupted Kara's reverie, bringing her back to the present.

"I'm sorry. What is it that you do Diana?" Kara asked as casually as possible while she lifted a potsticker into her mouth.

"I work in a museum out of town. I came to the city for an exhibition but unfortunately it was canceled."

"Hmmm..." Kara swallowed her dumpling, "right, the National City History Museum was hosting an Ancient Greek exhibition this weekend."

Lena's brow furrowed. She was very out of the loop on local events.

"How long are you here for?"

Lena was concerned about the future not the past.

"I was scheduled to leave on Monday but the situation is in flux at the moment."

Every waking moment was used to work on her project.

"Are you enjoying the city so far?"

Though Diana was still very much a puzzle to be solved, the need to figure it out was fading rapidly.

"I am. Such an oasis of technology. Aliens finding a place that can live peacefully. Having Supergirl to protect the city."

The fact that Kara was so at ease around the woman she kept stuffing her face had nothing to do with it.

"Truthfully she's a bit overrated," Lena remarked snidely.

The taller women turned to her. Kara was scandalized.

"Why do you say that?" Diana inquired earnestly.

Lena didn't expect she'd be asked to elaborate but her bitterness with knowing Kara kept her secret from her was as fresh as the first time she learned the truth. Naturally therefore an answer was easy on her tongue.

"We put all our trust in someone who we absolutely don't know. Without knowing who she really is we can assume a number if vile things about the girl of steel. Who knows maybe in her everyday life she's a liar, who ruins people's lives so she can fix it by being Supergirl."

Kara felt like she was on the brink of tears. She wouldn't cry here. Not infront of this stranger. She adjusted her glasses as she bent her down, humiliation burning within her. Was this what their friendship had come to? How much more was Lena going to hurt her? Or more importantly how much more was she going to allow?

Lena could see her words cut Kara deep and her heart that ached with betrayal felt heavier now, unaware she stored one more thing that she would regret in the future.

Diana cut through introspectively, "Interesting perspective. We do all want to know who's behind the masks of these vigilantes. I would have expected you of all people Ms. Luthor to be an advocate for their privacy. Surely the Luthors like to conduct their affairs out of the public eye."

Lena's eyes widened. So did Kara's who snapped her head up to face Diana.

"By the same logic we can make similar assumptions about the Luthors. That they are untrustworthy deceivers whose work only seek to extend their malicious power over the planet."

"Lena's not anything like that Diana," Kara interrupted.

Lena refused to be defended by Kara. "Touché," she said as calmly as possible, accepting her loss.

Kara winced. She could see the anger in Lena's green eyes. Diana just gave a small smile, knowing she'd used Lena's same logic against her to win the point.

In the short time both Lena and Kara were talking to their new acquaintance, they both enjoyed Diana's full attention. So when her undivided attention wavered, they both noticed.

It was like she could feel something change in the hall and her eyes scanned the room for it. Sure enough, someone as astute as Diana found her mark. With the the ability now to keep track, she visibly relaxed as much as possible with her attention divided.

Both Kara and Lena traced Diana's line of sight to see a couple entering the hall arm in arm. A woman with long dirty blonde hair and a sharp jaw line, wearing an unimpressive dark blue cocktail dress and a tall, ruggedly , handsome man, impeccably dressed in a perfectly tailored, black, three piece suit.


	3. ...the Devil joined the fun

"Let me guess- _that's_ the friend you're waiting for and _that's_ his errand?" Lena asked sarcastically, attempting to land cheap shots on behalf of her wounded pride.

Diana's eyebrow popped, "I've actually never seen him before in my life."

Lena deflated. Kara began eavesdropping.

"Remember if you see him anywhere come find me," the blonde woman instructed.

"Of course I will," the man answered with a British accent.

"I'm serious, we are only here to question him."

When the man was parallel to the trio, he stopped dead in his tracks. He snapped his head sidways, his dark eyes locking directly onto Diana's instantly.

"You go on and have a look around...there's someone I have to meet," he informed his female companion.

She looked over at them, as shocked as Lena and Kara were. She did not protest when he let go of her. He made a bee line to their table, never once breaking eye contact with Diana.

The man had an almost predatory look to him. Kara and Lena both tensed, while Diana maintained her calm demeanor.

At the table he inserted himself between Kara and Lena. His eyes drinking Diana in. And he was thirsty.

The hairs at Lena's neck stood on edge, unsure if she should call security to escort him out. But Diana didn't appear worried.

Kara too was on full alert, ready for anything this man would try. Surely someone like Diana knew how to handle herself.

The man gave a slow mischievous grin, "Well it seems those capes actually did a good job when they slapped this place together."

Kara's eyes widened. Her mind blanked for a moment then a thousand questions rushed into the vacuum. Who was this man? Did he really know what he was saying? Did he really know about the crisis? Kara certainly didn't know who he was. So how did he know? And did Diana know as well?

"How do you mean?" Diana inquired.

"Since I've been walking the earth, this is the first time I've ever met divinity outside of my own family."

"I confess I cannot say the same."

Kara and Lena was staring at her with a hundred more questions each.

The man stretched his arm across the table to Diana.

"Lucifer Morningstar."

In shock Kara and Lena whipped to the side to face him.

"Lucifer...as in...the devil," Lena questioned as she paled out of instinct rather than rationality.

He smiled wider at her, in his first acknowledgment of anyone else around outside of Diana.

"Yes exactly."

Lena laughed- this was absurd.

Kara readjusted her glasses and gave Lena a reassuring glance. Even though they were at odds she wasn't going to let anything happen to Lena if he was trouble. For now he only appeared interested in Diana and she looked like she could take care of herself against the Devil. Most likely. Probably.

Diana sensed their unease and sought to take control of the situation.

"I am Diana."

She took his hand but instead of shaking he lifted and kissed the back of her hand.

"A pleasure to make you acquaintance... Diana Lucifera- Roman goddess of the hunt?"

"Except I am Greek and definitely not Artemis."

"Oh...Aphrodite incarnate then," his grin widened.

Diana chuckled at his flattery, "Alas I am not her either, Lightbringer."

His smile faded at this version of his name. She was good. The goddess exuded power and passion equally. Definitely not afraid to poke the devil. She could probably snap him in half, even if he weren't made vulnerable by the detective's presence.

Kara felt as though she was intruding. Even though her heart was racing and she wanted to know more. If this Lucifer was telling the truth, they were both divine beings and would obviously be very powerful. Could one trust someone claiming to be the devil?

Lena was enraptured in their conversation, things taking a re-engaging turn. Her mind reeling from the possibilities if what she was hearing was true. Her mother was Irish Catholic, but the Luthors were disciples in rationality rather than religion. Lena herself wasn't really a believer but considering her ex best friend was an alien, believing they were both celestial beings wasn't that big of a stretch. How appropriate the devil would come to a Luthor party. Where else would he be? She would laugh if she weren't shaken to her core.

"Is entertaining these mortals a fun pass time for you Diana?"

"Not usually, however my present company is quite interesting."

Unconsciously, Kara smiled at the compliment. She always thought she was quite boring, now some stranger who may just be a goddess thought she was interesting.

"Ahh planning on whisking these young mortals away for a celebration of the flesh later then are you? Any room for the Devil in that arrangement?"

Kara and Lena turned bright red at the suggestion.

Diana just laughed.

"Certainly not tonight. The rift between them must close first before I go between them." Diana smirked ignoring the women's fidgeting. "And you obviously came here on a mission. I doubt charitable fundraisers are apart of your usual hobbies."

"Quite right. I'm actually a consultant for the LAPD and Detective Decker and I are on a case. See someone was murdered during a robbery a few nights ago. All we have to go on is a partial license plate of the get away car and we traced it back to someone working for Luthor Corp security. He was rostered to work here tonight. The detective and I hope to question him once we find. But don't tell anyone, we went rogue in coming here. Outside of our jurisdiction and all that."

Diana couldn't help but laugh and Lucifer laughed with her despite not knowing for what.

"The fates do weave an interesting loom. This is Lena Luthor, perhaps she can help find who you are looking for."

Lucifer's dark eyes brightened as he grinned at Lena.

"It really is my lucky day. How about a favor for a favor aye? You scratch old Beelzebub's back, I'll scratch yours."

"You're offering her to make a deal with the devil?" Kara asked incredulously.

"Of course! Who wouldn't want a celestial IOU? You help me in return for a future favor from yours truly."

Lena's jaw dropped. All eyes were on her now. Waiting for to see if she would except a deal from the devil. Celestial IOU? This had indeed ventured far away from her realm of science and rationality.

While the Devil on her right was eagerly waiting her response, to her left Diana remained a picture of composure. Kara on the opposite side was looking at her the same way she did when informed about Lex's offer of partnership, like if Lena was about to make a mistake. Of course she would.

"Oh come now, Luthors always want something. Tell me Lena, what is it you desire?"

The Devil grinned at her as his piercing dark eyes searched her soul.

"I..."

Lena could feel something happening to her that she had no control over. It reached within her and was drawing something out as if it were poison. But a hurricane within halted it's progress. She cleared her throat.

"…If there's a murder suspect here, then of course I'll cooperate with the police, without the need for a favor. Luthors certainly aren't above the law."

Lucifer raised his brow in surprise and turned to Diana to share his disbelief. It wasn't that she was resisting him, yes her desires were surely complex, but it seemed as if Lena Luthor herself simply was unsure of what she really wanted. A woman of divided desires. Which is probably what had her in conflict. 

"This new world is full of surprises isn't it. First that asshole Lex Luthor has a sister and secondly she doesn't seem to as awful as he is."

Kara was outraged that someone dare compare Lena to Lex, but her confusion and need for answers took precedent.

"You keep saying this world. Like..." Kara lowered her voice, "...like you know what happened. With the crisis..."

"You must be one of the capes if you're asking me that, one of John Constantine's acquaintances I gather. Of course I know about the little apocalypse- _I am the Devil_. The divine always know. Isn't that right Diana?"

Diana sighed heavily, dropping her gaze. Burdened with knowledge. It was a one Kara was intimately familiar with.

"Personally I have to admit the whole reboot worked in my favor. Stuck in Hell one minute, then the next, everything's different up here. Chole didn't freak out about my Devil face and demons never tried kidnap my nephew. I was back up here the very next day."

"But that's not all that changed. Is it?" Diana bored into his eyes.

Their eyes locked onto each other again. She definitely wasn't compelling the truth from him, the way he could excise people desires with his mojo. No. This was completely different. It was like caged emotional intensity waiting to be released once he said the truth. That she was ready drown him in the unfiltered passion if he could only be honest with himself first. In that way Diana was much better than his therapist.

"No...it wasn't," Lucifer swallowed nervously, "Chole never admitted her love for me here."

The tension at the table drained away. Diana skillfully lancing a wound that would have otherwise gone untreated. Empathy poured out of her as her long arm stretched across the small table to grasp the Devil's hand and shared a comforting smile.

"True love easily transcends the fickle boundaries of space and time Lightbringer."

He peered at her coyly, allowing her words to seep in. Lucifer huffed with a lopsided smile, "So its Athena who stands before me then."

"As I said I am only Diana," she reminded once more, her smile widening at the compliment.

As Diana withdrew her hand, Kara let out a relieved breath. However she was uncertain as to what relief she attained. At first she thought it was because Diana appeared to have unburdened the man claiming to be the Devil. But digging deeper Kara found it was more than that. It was what she said about love. Kara glanced up, Lena's bright green eyes catching her own.

It was Diana's words that made their eyes seek out each others solace. They way they would before. The way Kara was looking at her now was the way she always would. Like she could fill the lifetime of emptiness in her heart if only Lena would let her in. But Kara lied. And betrayed her the way everyone else ever did.The resentment asserted itself and Lena's eyes turned cold. Kara adjusted her glasses and retreated, forced to sadly brake off eye contact.

"But do you have any wisdom for these two then? They seem far more miserable than I am," Lucifer pleaded on the mortals' behalf.

Diana considered the women before her. How they avoided each others gaze. It was clear to see the precarious river of hurt that separated them. Kara kept trying to get across the turbulent waters but found herself unable to. While Lena herself seemed content to watch her friend struggle.

From her bowed head, over the rim of her glasses Kara peered up at Diana, hopeful that her prayer for guidance on how to get Lena back was about to be be answered. On the other hand Lena cast a sideways glance from the corner of eye to Diana, firm in her belief that there was nothing that would bring them together again and was awaiting this confirmation.

Diana needed to satisfy them each and yet point the way forward. So like the sphinx she spoke in riddle.

"Truth takes time."

Lena rolled her eyes safe in the knowledge nothing changed. Kara raised her head, her eyes determined, her reason to hope set firmly in place. Diana gave Kara a small encouraging nod before the end of their chance rendezvous was about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea so I wanted the four of them to meet up.


	4. The Will of the Goddess

"Diana. If I knew you were going to be the life of the party I wouldn't have let my tardiness bother me as much."

A dignified, lightly graying gentleman slipped next to her and shared la bise. Despite putting on in age, he was solidly built, his limbs thick with tanky musculature.

"Not at all Bruce," Diana simled and took hold of his hand possessively.

"Bruce...as in Bruce Wayne? Haven't you been missing?" Kara's shot off.

"Oh tall, dark and broody! I'm definitely your type," Lucifer grinned at Diana.

"I've been around. Just thought I'd get out of the spotlight for a while Ms. Danvers. Burn outs happen to the best of us."

"I should have guessed that a woman with so much...appeal...would just be the piece on a millionaire playboy's arm," Lena's casual cynicism spoken out loud.

The table went silent, Kara and Lucifer staring at her petulant outburst in shock and silent wrath respectively. Lena would be intimidated if she were unable to wield practiced Luthor arrogance to her advantage. Bruce and Diana however shared a slightly mocking smile with each other before he spoke.

"I think you got things a little mixed up Ms. Luthor. You really think I'm in her league? Like you, I'm just a rich kid with issues. Diana is an intelligent, capable woman and curator at the Louvre. She was here for an exhibition but when one of her artifacts got stolen it freed up her time and well I came running so I could sweat in her shadow."

"And sweating there shall be," Diana reassured suggestively.

"Oh so its your spear that got stolen at the warehouse? Did you come here to investigate as well then? You can swap info with the detective," Lucifer offered exuberantly.

Lena eyed her with suspicion, everyone was destined to think the worst of Luthors no matter the earth they were on.

"No, I'm here because Bruce promised he would take me dancing," Diana smiled playfully.

"Yes! I did and I won't delay further. Shall we Princess?"

Bruce offered his arm to which Diana took and they proceeded to the floor. The white and gold fabic of her dress trailed behind her, the high slit on the side revealing the hidden muscular thigh beneath. The three new envious acquaintances could only watch slack-jawed as Diana willing let herself be whisked away, by Bruce Wayne of all people.

"Hmmm, I need to find out what would make the devil worthy to sweat under her shadow," Lucifer pondered out loud, wondering realistically how to accomplish this. She was a magnificent creature and he was sure Chole wouldn't mind. If she met Diana she'd probably be wondering the same thing. Anyone would.

Lena understood exactly what he meant. Diana left a craving in her wake and no one knew how exactly to get another fix of her. What could one possibly offer her in exchange for her time?

Kara adjusted her glasses, looking away. Bruce Wayne looked different here, but Batman wouldn't associate with just anyone. She knew from a handshake alone Diana was super strong. Just how extraordinary she was, Kara couldn't really tell yet. But she was pretty sure their paths would cross again in the new earth.

The trio observed silently as Diana and Bruce began their slow waltz to the sound of the live orchestra. They chatted as they danced and Kara was unable to help herself from listening in.

"Did you find it?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "You want to talk about that here?"

"It is imperative that the artifact be recovered Bruce."

"Maybe it would be better if we discussed it when we are out of here, away from... eavesdroppers."

Diana did not appear pleased with that answer and tugged on his hand, instructing on the direction in which to rotate. As they turned, like an arrow shot from her eyes, Diana pierced Kara's blue with her own, giving a warning glance.

The blood from Kara's face drained away receiving the message loud and clear. They knew she was listening. Which meant they knew who she was. Of course they did, Diana's date was Batman. She cleared her throat and turned away giving them their privacy.

Lena's eyes narrowed at the interaction. Diana and Kara obviously just met, but Diana clearly knew who Kara was and what she was capable of. Kara didn't. The uncertainty put her on her back foot but she wasn't afraid of Diana. Maybe she was one of those heroes. Was she really a god? Are rich playboys really what Diana was into? Lena was also rich. There was obviously more to it than that, she couldn't be that shallow. Diana was so casually flirtatious, so maybe that window of opportunity was still open for the future.

The devil's watchful eye suddenly caught Detective Decker crossing the floor making her way toward him. Bypassing Diana without a moment's pause. How was it she was so easily going unnoticed was a mystery to Lucifer.

Bruce and Diana also noticed the woman brush past them.

"That would be the LAPD's finest receiving an anonymous tip off about the location of a murder suspect at a local warehouse that possibly is being used to store several stolen items," Bruce stated.

Diana visibly relaxed.

"Were you really worried I wouldn't get your broken toy back?"

"The spear of King Leonidas is a weapon forged by the gods. Even broken there would be those who could draw from it's power. I'm sure you feel better knowing it would not be in Lex Luthor's hands long enough for him to try to wield it."

"Actually I do feel better. You should have it back in your possession by morning."

Diana gave him a warm smile and squeezed his hand in appreciation, "Thank you Bruce."

"A pleasure to be of service princess," Bruce stared at her endearingly as they danced.

From the corner of her eyes, Diana noticed, the detective was ushering Lucifer out of the hall, leaving Lena and Kara awkwardly together.

"Quite an interesting group of friends you've made."

"Do you know them?"

"Lena Luthor step sister of Lex Luthor. Her father, Lionel brought her home after her mother drowned. Genius, much like the rest of the Luthor family but never struck out on her own, chose to work at Luthor Corp with her brother."

"I find it hard to imagine her standing behind him. She is not as ruthless as she would like everyone to believe. Certainly not like Lex."

"She's also a fencing champion."

Diana raised her eyebrow at this information a twinkle in her eye emerging. Interesting indeed.

"Thought you'd appreciate that bit of information," Bruce smirked.

"And Kara Danvers?"

"Pulitzer prize winning journalist by day, girl of steel by night. She's Clark's cousin."

"Hmmm. Her heart is heavy by the tension between her and Lena," Diana lamented.

"That kind of thing usually happens between Luthors and Supers. The man- I've never seen before. Not a rival I hope?" Bruce asked playfully.

Diana smirked, "What makes you think all three of them are not your rivals now Bruce?"

His strong hand at her waist pulled her closer. Diana could not help chuckle at his possessiveness.

"He's the Devil."

Bruce glared silently. He flexed his jaw and straightened when he realized she was not joking.

"He goes by the name Lucifer Morningstar. He appears to be enjoying himself on earth. Fell in love as well."

"The Devil is not only roaming the Earth instead of ruling Hell but he also has a love interest who works in law enforcement."

"He seems quite head over heels for her. I told him he should declare his love for her before she does."

"Of course you gave the Fallen One relationships advice."

Diana chuckled, "He was very sincere."

"I'm sure he was."

Diana sighed. Lena was making her way to the front of the hall, she was carded to address the gathering. Kara was left behind at the table. The loneliness apparent in her sad expression.

"You will get their numbers for me Bruce, I would very much like to meet them again."

Bruce huffed, "You haven't even had your way with me yet and you are already thinking of courting people you just met."

"I will go ask them," Diana threatened, about to let go of her dancing partner.

Bruce caught her and held her tighter. "Tomorrow- you'll have it..." he leaned into her ear so he could whisper, "...tonight you'll have me."

Diana smiled as her hand slid across the back of his neck. Her fingers scraped his sensitive spot there and she felt his body shudder at the contact. Bruce's boldness was a charming trait, it would be off putting if it were arrogant. But they had reached the point where he could be honest with her about his feelings and what he wanted. His life was an exercise in control and discipline and Diana was honored by the trust he placed in her when a momentary reprieve was needed.

Of all the things that changed in the new earth, Diana was glad that Bruce was still her Bruce. They were two lone warriors who had gone to war together. The trust they shared thereafter was not something she had in a very long time. In his own way he pushed her to keep trying for better in the world of man, despite their propensity for self destruction. He understood the futility of it all too well, for there would always be someone Batman had to stop. He reminded her of Steve Trevor like that, 'When you see something wrong in the world you can do nothing or you can do something.' Bruce was a man that couldn't stand to do nothing.

It was also the thing that kept them apart. Bruce used all his broken parts to form Batman. It is what kept him fighting. They both knew Diana's influence would inadvertently 'fix' him. She was someone who urged people to set down their hearts' burdens while she nurtured the best parts of people, but without his own fractures Bruce could not be Batman. He could only hope to lay his burden with her on occasion.

Diana imagined Lena and Kara needing each other for the same reason- to let go of who they were in each other's company. Their hearts were in turmoil with the contention that beset their friendship, but their magnetic longing would not be denied forever. Diana had faith her new acquaintances would find their way back to each other again and she would find them when they did.

Maybe she would also invite Lucifer to add playful mischief. He was clearly in the process of finding himself and could most likely use some non judgmental company.

Such were plans for another time.

Tonight she'll have Bruce. Maybe she could get him to stay till weekend with her if the exhibition reopened after the spear's recovery.

"What else shall I be having tonight?"

Bruce leaned back to look her in the eye. He would never be able to accuse her of being easy.

"Surely there is more to your offering than a broken spear and a dance Bruce. You could not believe that that would be a sufficient trade for what you desire."

Bruce smirked with an playfulness in his voice that rarely was heard, "There is a feast that awaits us at the finest restaurant in the city. Then, we shall partake in all the ice cream the Princess desires."

Diana smiled as she drew close and husked in his ear, "Is that all my brave knight?"

"Only after such indulgences, night worship of the Goddess can begin. I will supplicate before her and hope my meager devotions are pleasing enough to be rewarded," his voice deep and tone devout.

Diana breathed gently in his ear then hummed, as if she were considering his words.

"Your sacrifices appear acceptable for now but the sincerity of your worship will be judged when Apollo's chariot finally takes to the sky."

Simultaneously, Diana planted a kiss behind Bruce's earlobe as her fingers raked the back of his neck on the opposite side. Holding each other so close, she could feel the deep shudder that emanated from his very bones and the heat from his flushed skin.

"Of course Princess."

The power couple disentangled their bodies when orchestra stopped playing. Diana laced her fingers with Bruce's, he was hers tonight and any other night he needed her.

Lena was taking the stage. Glancing across Diana noticed the barely suppressed mix of pride and sadness Kara held for Lena. Yearning. Conversely Lena was a vision of authority and control. Trying to be detached, much like her brother. They were both unbalanced.

In the back of Diana's mind she could not wait for Kara and Lena to be realigned once more. They would be beautiful to behold. For the time being Diana could only imagine the siren like song of Kara's laughter and how Lena's sharp green eyes could petrify the heart with just a glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your reading indulgence. First time I've not tried to hurt people. I can't say that experiment was successful. Regardless I'm still might write a sequel this cuz it need to get it out of my brain.


End file.
